


Proving His Point

by wx4rmk



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Brothers, Family, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, Spanking, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wx4rmk/pseuds/wx4rmk
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Adam is growing up and wants to take on more responsibility around the ranch. Will Ben agree and come to the realization that his oldest is indeed maturing? Please note: This story does contain a couple scenes of corporal punishment.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Proving His Point

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in response to a request from Deans+Girl. Please note again: This story does contain corporal punishment. If this isn’t your cup of tea, you have been adequately forewarned…twice.

Hoss sat on the first step above the landing on the stairs listening to his father and older brother down in Ben’s study. They had been arguing for what seemed like six hours, but in reality, it had only been about a half-hour. Marie was quietly sitting in the great room working on her sewing. She normally liked to be involved in family decisions, but this was one decision her husband had to make on his own. 

“I’ve already made my point obvious on this matter. You are much too young to be joining the annual cattle drive.”

“But, Pa! That just isn’t fair. I want more responsibility around here. We have ranch hands that are just as young as me and you let THEM go on the cattle drive. Give me one reason I can’t go as well?” Frustration was beginning to overwhelm Adam as he felt that his father was not understanding his views.

“First off, I shouldn’t have to give you a reason. I said ‘no’ and that’s my final answer. But to answer your question: first, for the hands we have hired, that’s their job to go on cattle drives. Second, you have school still to attend. Third, your mother will need your help around the house since I’m going to be the trail boss on the drive and will be gone for a few weeks.”

Adam made quite the show of rolling his eyes, clearly out of annoyance. “Gah…Marie will have Hoss. He’s old enough to help out with most of the chores. And as far as school is concerned, both you and I know that I’m so far ahead in my schooling, that I could skip a year and still be caught up.” 

“That may be so, but you still won’t be coming on this drive this year.”

“You’re so unfair!”

“So you’ve said, multiple times. Now if you don’t have anything more meaningful to add to this conversation, I’d suggest you head up to your room and start getting ready for bed.”

Hoss barely had time to move out of the way as Adam came storming up the stairs. Looking back down the stairs as he stood up, he saw Ben moving towards Marie in the great room, before he headed up the stairs after his older brother. 

“Marie, I just don’t know what else to do or say to that boy. He sometimes thinks he’s older than he actually is. I admit that’s mostly my fault by making him grow up so quickly when he was younger. But he’s still a child and cattle drives are dangerous. I’m not ready to have him helping out with something like that just yet.”

“Have faith, mon amour. He just wants to be like his father and to do something his younger brothers cannot do. It makes him feel grown up and he is growing up, no?”

“Yes, you’re right, he is growing up. But…”

“But you are not ready to let him grow up? Do you not remember how you were at that age? Boys this age want to be adults but they are still just children. Before you realize it, he will be all grown up though. You are his father and your decision stands, but eventually you will have to start letting him do these dangerous things.”

“Perhaps. He is still too young for something so dangerous this year. I had told him several years ago that I’d let him go on a cattle drive at sixteen. He is very much aware of that rule and I’m not willing to bend that rule just because he believes he’s old enough.”

A smile from Marie was all he got as confirmation from her. They both got lost in their own thoughts as they stared off into the fireplace before sleep tugged at them to finally head to bed themselves. 

*****

The next day, Ben and the boys needed to go to town. Marie had already headed off to a neighboring house for her weekly quilting circle so it was up to Ben to get the boys ready and out the door. 

Ben helped Little Joe get dressed before picking him up and calling out to Hoss and Adam that breakfast was waiting. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Adam was still upset by the conversation the night before. Ben didn’t really have anything else to say to his oldest and he had hoped Adam would have moved past that conversation by morning, but clearly, he was still fuming. Hoss, feeling the tension between his older brother and father, wisely ate his breakfast in silence. 

Nearing the end of their meal, Ben announced his plans for his family. “Well, boys. I will be making a trip to town today and you are all coming with me.”

“Really, Pa?” Hoss loved going to town. He didn’t get to go often as Marie usually stayed home with the boys. 

“Yes. And if you behave, I’ll even let you each pick out some candy at the store.”

Hoss beamed at the thought of being able to pick out his own candy, a treat they didn’t often get. His thoughts were interrupted as Adam commented sourly on the impending trip. 

“Why do we all have to go? Can’t I just stay at home with Hoss and Little Joe?” The last thing Adam wanted to do today is spend all day with his Pa.

Ben stared over at his oldest who by now had dropped his fork on this plate and had his arms firmly crossed across his chest. “First, young man, you better straighten up that attitude. I understand you are still upset, but I explained my reasoning for my decision last night. I need to be able to trust you in helping out in these small things around the ranch and with the family, without resistance or attitude, before I can fully trust you to help on a cattle drive. Now for your question. You all have to come with me because I need your help, Adam, loading some of the materials into the wagon. Plus, we will be gone most of the day. I don’t feel comfortable leaving Hoss at the ranch for that long alone with Little Joe.”

Adam’s scowl faded just slightly at Ben’s reprimand. He was still upset, but he wasn’t raised to be an idiot. He was pushing Pa’s temper to its edge and knew better than to keep pushing before it went over that edge. 

Seeing Adam relax just a little, Ben continued. “First order of business when we get to town is a meeting at the bank. I’ll need your help watching over your brothers while I’m in that meeting. Then we’ll all meet back at the store to pick up all our supplies.”

Hearing he will have to watch Hoss and Joe most of the day got Adam’s temper rising again. “So, you’re telling me I’m old enough to watch my brothers, but not old enough to join the cattle drive? You always make me watch my brothers when we go to town. Did you ever stop and think I might have my own things that I want to do in town? It’s just not fair!”

Hoss gaped at his brother before flinching at the bellow from Ben that came next. “That’s quite enough!” Any other time, Ben would be dishing out some punishment by now for how Adam was talking to him. To be honest, he just didn’t have the time nor the energy to do that right now. Instead, Ben fixed Adam with the sternest glare he could summon. “I don’t want to hear more argument on this matter. You WILL be watching your brothers while I’m at my meeting. Speaking of my meeting, it’s time to get going if I am to make it to my appointment. Boys, if you’re finished with breakfast, please go meet me at the wagon.”

As the boys quietly got up from the table and he heard the front door click shut, Ben put his head in his hands. If Adam was any indication of how his other sons would be growing up, Ben would be completely gray by the time Joe was fifteen! Standing up, he sent up a little prayer for help and guidance to get through today. 

*****

Arriving in town, Ben pulled the wagon to a stop in the alley near the general store. He jumped to the ground before heading to the back of the wagon to help Hoss and Joe down as Adam helped himself down. “Remember, Adam, I expect you to keep an eye on your brothers for me. I have some important business at the bank and then we have some items to pick up back here. I shouldn’t be longer than a couple hours.” 

The only response Ben got from Adam is a shrug as he turned to head off down the boardwalk with Hoss and Joe following close behind. Ben could understand why Adam was still so gloomy, but he taught him better than not to answer adults or acknowledge that they were talking to him. He had tried to be patient over the last day, but he had just about as much as he could take with Adam’s attitude. He made a mental note to speak to him about it later today when they got back to the ranch. 

*****

Adam watched as his father moved across the street and headed into the bank. Turning to Hoss, he tells him of his plans. “Hoss, I’m going to need you to watch Little Joe for me. I’m going to go visit my friends while we are in town and I can’t have you to tagging along.”

“Aww, Adam. You know Pa told you to watch Joe. It’s not my job to watch him.”

Adam felt a little guilty about passing off this chore to Hoss and glanced back towards the bank. “I know, Hoss. I promise that I’ll be back long before Pa gets out of his meeting.” Hoss looked skeptical, so Adam decided to sweeten the deal. “I’ll even do all your chores for a week.”

Hoss thought about what Adam told him for a few moments. He knew he shouldn’t be aiding in his brother’s plan to go off with his friends, but he also knew how important it was to be able to visit with friends. And if Adam really will be back before Pa gets out of his meeting, he’ll be none the wiser. “Well… make it two weeks and you have a deal.”

Adam considered the request for all of ten seconds. He’d have to remember how good of a negotiator Hoss could be when he got older and started joining them in business meetings for the ranch. “You got yourself a deal.” Shaking hands with Hoss, Adam headed off to go find his friends. 

Hoss turned to Joe and contemplated how he was going to amuse a three-year-old for a few hours. Thinking long and hard, he settled on taking him over to the livery to look at the animals. He always enjoyed doing that himself when he was younger and figured Joe would enjoy it as well. 

They stayed at the livery for at least an hour, just looking at the animals. The livery owner even let Joe and himself pet a few of the horses, which Joe greatly enjoyed. Besides horses, there were also a few other animals at the livery including a few sheep, some rabbits, about a dozen chickens, and a couple barn cats. The livery owner informed Hoss that there were even a few kittens around. Hoss and Joe spent some time on the barn floor just playing and cuddling the fluffy kittens. When the kittens headed back to their mom, Hoss gathered up Joe and headed back towards the busy downtown. 

Arriving outside the general store, there was a display of glass jars containing a variety of jams and jellies for sale. On a table next to it stood a neatly stacked pile of fresh apples. The temptation was great for a toddler and Joe immediately went over to the shiny red apples. Picking one from the bottom, they all came tumbling down. In the process of trying to get out of the way of the apple avalanche, Little Joe knocked into the table with the glass jars, setting several of them crashing to the ground. 

Hoss, who had been preoccupied with the display of multi-colored penny candy in the storefront window, turned at the noise further down the boardwalk. Seeing Joe standing next to the broken glass and fallen apples on the ground, he knew what just happened. His father had taught him to try to make amends when something happened and he knew he couldn’t leave everything in a mess out there. Grabbing Joe, he headed inside to find the storekeeper and explain what happened. 

Asking to speak to the storekeeper, Hoss made sure Joe was right there next to him. However, once the storekeeper arrived and Hoss became distracted explaining about the events that had just unfolded, Joe wandered away from him again. Glancing down and noticing Joe was missing, Hoss abruptly stopped his conversation. Panic set in when neither Hoss nor the storekeeper could find Joe inside the store. Hoss decided to head outside, hoping Joe wasn’t causing any more trouble with the displays on the boardwalk. There, he spotted Joe, not by the displays but instead almost in the middle of the extremely busy street. To make matters worse, he also spotted Ben leaving the bank on the other side of the street. 

Both looked up as they heard the early afternoon stage coming down the main street, headed straight towards where Joe was standing. 

“Pa! PA!” Finally getting Ben’s attention through all the chaos and noise, Hoss motioned towards Joe. 

Fear spurred Ben into motion. Reaching Joe not a second too soon, he snatched him up and returned to his side of the street. Placing Joe on the ground, he spun him to the side landing three firm swats to his tiny bottom. Naturally, it set Joe wailing as if Ben was murdering him. 

Picking up Joe and swinging him onto his hip, Ben looked back over across the street to where Hoss was standing. Adam was nowhere in sight. He could feel his temper already rising and he didn’t even have the full story yet. 

Waiting for a passing wagon, he set off across the street to where Hoss is standing. By now, Hoss was crying from all the mixed emotions he experienced in the last couple of minutes. Part was worry from almost seeing his baby brother get hurt and then eventually relief that he was rescued unharmed. Now he was back to worry about what his Pa will say and do once he hears the whole story. 

“Pa, I can explain.”

“Not now, Eric. Where’s Adam?”

Hoss cringed at the use of his given name, not a good sign at all. “Well…” 

“Eric, don’t make me ask you again.” 

Looking up at his Pa, he realizes there’s no point in delaying the inevitable. His Pa was going to find out one way or another and it would be better for all of them if he just told him everything. “I don’t rightly know. He said he was going to meet some of his friends. He didn’t say where; he just took off down the street.”

Ben placed Little Joe on the ground, who had finally calmed down and was only sniffling, before turning to address Hoss. “Take Joe back to the wagon and wait there. I’ll be back shortly with Adam.”

Ben had a pretty good idea about where his oldest was and started down the boardwalk in that direction. Turning a corner, he headed towards an alley. In the last several weeks, he had seen some of Adam’s friends hanging out there, playing what appeared to be a teenager version of poker. He had never seen Adam there before, but he had a feeling he would today. 

Standing at the end of the alley and peering down it, there was indeed some boys near the center of it all huddled over a small makeshift table. And true to his intuition, Adam was there with them. Not trusting himself to retrieve Adam himself, he called down the alley to Adam. Much as Ben expected, Adam’s head snapped up, startled to both see and hear him. 

Despite being nearly 50 feet down a dark alley, Adam could see the dark expression on his father’s face. He quickly said goodbye to his friends and headed over to where his father was waiting for him. One peek at his face and he could tell he was in tremendous trouble. 

“Look Pa, I can—” Adam was stopped short by a firm glare and a hand being raised in the air. 

“Now is not the time to discuss this matter nor is it the time for your excuses. I believe both you and I would appreciate waiting until we are back at the ranch and my temper has cooled slightly.” 

Adam had skipped out on chores to visit friends before, but he had never seen his Pa as angry as he was right now. Of course, he didn’t know about everything that happened in town because of Joe yet. Not trusting himself to speak, he only gave a small nod in agreement before reluctantly following Ben back towards the waiting wagon. 

*****

Back at the ranch, Ben tells both Adam, Hoss, and Joe to wait for him in the great room while he unhitches the wagon and stables the horses. 

“Yes, Pa.” Adam sullenly replies as he grabs Little Joe’s hand and Hoss follows close behind. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ben entered the house to find all three of his sons sitting quietly on the settee. Taking a few calming breaths, Ben walked the last few steps to stand in front of his children and crossed his arms over his chest. “So, who wants to tell me exactly what happened today?”

At those words, both Hoss and Adam exchanged nervous glances, each hoping the other would speak first. Seeing the concern in Hoss’ eyes, Adam realized this is one time he needs to be the big brother and start the conversation off. Plus, it was mostly his fault they were in this situation to begin with. “Well, you told me I had to watch both Hoss and Joe today.” Looking up at Ben, Adam noticed his steely eyes boring into him. Swallowing, Adam continued. “But I haven’t seen my friends in a long time and I wanted to visit with them today. I was only planning on being gone an hour or two, so I told Hoss to watch Joe. Next thing I knew, you were standing there at the end of the alley.” 

Ben shifted his gaze from Adam to Hoss. “Right. And what’s your side to the story?” 

“Well, it’s like Adam said, he told me to watch Little Joe while he went off with his friends. I tried to keep Joe entertained by going to visit with the animals at the livery. But then he started gettin’ into mischief by the store. I tried to stop him and I tried to make things right with the storekeeper, but the little tyke disappeared again when we were inside the store. By the time I found him, he was in the middle of the street and you were coming out of the bank. I thought for sure he was gonna get run over by the stage.”

“Wait, Joe caused all that mess in town and then he almost got run over?”

“Oh yes, Adam. He made quite the scene in town today. And then to top it all off, I find you gambling with your friends. I’m disappointed and embarrassed with your behavior today, boys.”

“Embarrassed? We didn’t do anythin’ to you though.” Hoss knew better than to poke the bear when he was this worked-up, but he also wanted to make sure he wasn’t being accused of something he didn’t do. 

“Maybe not directly, but after today, it appears to the whole town as if I can’t control my children. Can you imagine how embarrassing it is for me for our friends to see you acting that way? I can’t rely on them to be helpful and well behaved when we are in town making me look like an unacceptable parent.”

“I’m sorry, Pa.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too. I should have watched Little Joe better.”

“I appreciate the apologies, boys, but I can’t let your actions today go without further punishment. I’m going to go settle Joe in for a short nap. Adam, I’d like you to go wait for me in the barn where we will finish this discussion. Hoss go wait for me in your room.”

Two ‘yes, sirs’ were heard as Hoss and Adam stood up and headed to their respective locations.

*****

Finally getting Joe settled for his nap, Ben makes his way to the barn where he finds Adam already sitting on an empty crate. As Adam makes a move to stand, Ben motions for Adam to remain sitting before taking a seat down on another crate across from him. 

“So, Adam, what I want to know is why you decided to do what you did today.”

“I could give you a dozen excuses, but I guess the truth is that I really wanted to see my friends. I was only going to be gone for an hour and I knew Hoss could watch Joe easily for that short of a time. I know you trusted me to watch my brothers and I disobeyed you by going off on my own, but the temptation to see my friends outweighed what I knew was right. Plus, I was still angry with you for not letting me go on that cattle drive. I truly am sorry.” Adam hung his head as he waited for the lecture that he knew was coming. 

“I understand you want and need to see your friends sometimes. I also understand were still upset. You are allowed to be cross with me and disagree with my decisions. What you aren’t allowed to do is shirk your responsibilities onto your younger brother just so you can have some fun.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“You really did disappoint me today by not following the instructions I had given you. To make matters worse, you didn’t just hang out with your friends, but you were gambling with them. I don’t really know all the details surrounding that situation and I honestly don’t want to know all the details, but you know I don’t approve of any type of gambling. For someone who just yesterday said they wanted more responsibility and to be treated like a grown-up, you didn’t show that to me today. If anything, you proved my point that you are still very much a child.” Ben gave Adam a pointed look despite the fact that he was still studying the dirt of the barn floor. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Anything else you’d like to say before we finish up here?”

Finally looking up to Ben, he focused pleading eyes on him. “I know I deserve to be punished and I’ll accept whatever you determine is reasonable, but please don’t punish Joe or Hoss. It was ultimately all my fault that things turned out the way they did in town today and all the punishment should fall on me.”

“Very well. I think the couple swats I gave Joe for running into the street was enough for his part. As for Hoss, I don’t really think he did anything to warrant punishment. He did everything he could to keep Joe occupied and tried to make things right when they went wrong.”

“Thanks, Pa.”

“I’ve already made up my mind that you’re getting ten total. I’ll give you a choice, though, about how I carry them out. The first choice is all ten with my belt, but you may keep your pants up. The second choice is six with my hand and the remaining four with my belt, but you lose the pants.”

That wasn’t much of a choice in Adam’s eyes. As much as he hated that belt, there was a whole new level of humiliation when Ben made him or his brothers lose their pants. “I’ll take the first choice.”

“All right.” Standing up, Ben moved away a few steps as he slipped his belt off from around his waist. “You know the drill, Adam.”

Nodding, Adam stood up, turned around, and placed his hands on the crate. Ben moved over to Adam’s left side and after placing his left hand on Adam’s back, began the tanning. 

Adam never liked his father’s tannings, but he did appreciate how quickly it was over compared to some of the other punishments his father sometimes dished out. 

As Ben laid down the last swat, Adam was freely sobbing and feeling extremely remorseful for what he had done. Ben told him he could get up as he began to rethread his belt. Turning to face his Pa, Adam choked out another ‘I’m sorry’ between sobs. 

One glimpse at his son, made Ben’s heart clench with guilt. He hated having to punish his boys but knew it was necessary sometimes. And as much as he hated the discipline part, he loved the comfort that followed. Calling Adam over to him, he wrapped his strong arms around him and began rubbing his back soothingly. While Adam would never let on to his friends about this or even let Ben do this in public, he didn’t shy away from the comfort in the privacy of their own barn or house. 

After several minutes, Ben pulled Adam away from his chest. “Why don’t you head inside and up to your room? I want to talk to Hoss for a few minutes, then we’ll start getting supper ready for your mother.”

“Sure, Pa. But you’re only talking to Hoss, right? You aren’t doing anything else?”

“Yes, just talking. Go on now.”

Ben watched as Adam headed through the barn door towards the house. 

*****

Ben spent a few quiet moments in the barn after sending Adam back into the house. He often did this after dishing out discipline as it was important for him to gather his thoughts and reflect on what had happened. However, it was even more important this time. As much as he wanted to keep his oldest under his wing forever, he knew eventually he’d have to start giving him more responsibility. 

Back inside the house, Ben headed for the stairs and down the hall to speak Hoss first. Knocking softly on the door, he slowly opened it. Hoss had been lying on his back on the bed, but quickly sat up as Ben entered the room and moved over to the bed before sitting down next to him. 

Concern was clearly written all over Hoss’ face and Ben knew it was best not to delay the suspense any longer than necessary. “Son, I’m not upset with you at all about what happened earlier today.”

A shocked face turned towards Ben. This was not what Hoss had expected to hear from him. “You’re not?”

“No. If anything I’m proud of how well you did at watching Little Joe. He can be a handful sometimes, as you found out today, but you did a great job at keeping him entertained and trying to make things right with the storekeeper.”

“He sure can. So, if you’re not mad, are you still going to punish me?”

“No, no punishment. In fact, I might even start letting you watch Joe on occasion if your mother and myself have to go out for a few hours and Adam isn’t around.”

Hoss’ face scrunched up at those words. “Aww… it sure is a lot of work being an older brother.”

“That it is. Your mother should be home pretty soon. Why don’t you go downstairs and wait for her while I talk to Adam for a few minutes?”

“Sure, Pa.” Hoss reached over for a hug from Ben before heading for his bedroom door. 

*****

Walking one door further down the hall, he knocked softly on Adam’s door before opening it. Similarly, Adam was lying on his bed, but unlike Hoss, he was lying on his stomach. He turned onto his side as Ben moved toward the bed, but made no move to get up. 

Ben sat sideways on the edge of the bed, so he could at least see his son while they talked. “Adam, I just want you to know that even though you made a mistake today, you are totally forgiven in my books. I wasn’t pleased when I heard what you did, but I have been thinking and you may have made a valid point.”

Adam’s face turned to confusion. He was in the wrong, yet his father still agreed with him? 

Seeing the confusion build on his son’s face, Ben continued. “See, I began thinking about the last couple of years and I’m afraid I might have been taking advantage of you. You’re the oldest and I just expect you to help out around the ranch and help watch your brothers all the time. I failed to notice that you’re growing up and you have your own dreams, ambitions, and things you want to do. I haven’t allowed you to grow as a person or given you new challenges. As much as I don’t want it to happen, you are indeed becoming a young man. That being said, I will rescind my original decision on the cattle drive and reconsider your request.”

“Really, Pa?”

“Yes. No promises though. It might just be a portion of the drive this year. It’s hard for me to let my oldest go into the big, scary world.”

Adam looked up, his eyes sparkling as a small smirk grew across his face. “It’s not really that scary, Pa.”

“Maybe not, but it’s still hard for me to let my oldest grow up. Just be patient with your old Pa.”

“Sure thing. And thanks.”

*****

Two months later, the family was saying goodbye to Adam and Ben as they headed out to start the cattle drive. Ben had indeed reconsidered Adam’s request and allowed him to accompany him for the first half of the drive. They would both travel back home after that, leaving the designated trail boss to see that the cattle made it to their destination. 

As they both mounted their horses and started down the road, Ben couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Only his son would find a way to prove his point by doing the exact opposite of what he was trying to prove in the first place. That was Adam, though. Sometimes he went about getting things done the hard way. He wouldn’t change a thing about him, though, because who knows, someday that determination and stubbornness might just be useful.


End file.
